Fallen Crests
by Sayvar Dark
Summary: The Digital World is in ruins, and once more Tai and the Original Digidestined must save it. Love, war, and darkness are on the horizon, can Tai bring togeather the old team in time? *Warning Slash, Rating subject to change due to later chapters*
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only do this so I can see my imagination reach others. There is no money to be had, there is no gain. And If i did own Digimon, it would be Yaoi from the word go.

Warning: This fabrication of my imagination contains Yaoi. Which means BoyxBoy! you have been warned, If you don't like Yaoi, or any refrence to homosexual relations DO NOT read this.

Fallen Crests

Prolog

Return to the Digital World.

_This was never our fight. It wasn't supposed to be this way. _Taichi thought. It had been a good few years since the events of the second set of Digidestined. And almost eight years since his own adventures in DigiWorld. Why did it have to be us that fought_. Why did it have to be kids who lost there lives?_

Taichi had never been one to question the past, he normally only lived in the moment. But only a few short months ago, evil had returned to the Digital World. Yamato, Takeru, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Kari, Izzy, and him self, the original Digidestined, had once more taken up the fight for the Digimon. And only one had returned.

_~Flashback~_

Taichi and Yamato were in the United States. Yamato had gotten a contract with a 'huge' record company in the U.S. and had asked Taichi along with him. Tai didn't know why, but something didn't feel right about the suddenness of Matt's deal.

Tai finally had to speak up. He couldn't hold the questions in any more.

"Matt," he asked his blond companion, his dark chocolate eyes pleading for an answer from his best friend, "doesn't it seem odd that a record company that you, of all people, haven't heard of suddenly wants to sign you?"

Matt just shook his head. With a smile on his lips he said, "Not really. Considering it's one of Mimi's friends who owns the company. Although your right, something doesn't add up."

_~End Flashback~_

Tai shook his head trying to erase that day from his mind. He needed to be in the here and now. As he started to get his bearings, he noticed he wasn't far from the summer camp where it had all started at. His mind filled with nostalgia, his heart filled with sorrow. He couldn't help but wonder where his friends were. They had all gone missing in the Digiworld, and Tai had no clue how to get back there.

"Stop pouting Kamiya, its not befitting a Digidestiened." A voice said, coming out of nowhere.

Tai heard the voice but didn't know who it could have been. It sounded a lot like an old friend of the Digidestined. As he turned his eyes laid upon a man not much older then himself. But the air around this man was the same as around the Protector Gennai. Tia's mouth fell open. Gennai should have at least been ten years older then him.

The man just smiled as Tai gawked. His eyes twinkling in the dusk of the mountains. "Tai, you are correct about who I am." He said with a wink.

"Don't do that, damn it." Tai said, righteous indignation shining through his voice. "You always know what were thinking. But how come you are never are around until after the shit hits the fan?" He asked his indignation turning to outright anger. His face flushed and his eyes brimmed with unused tears. He looked at the man before him and just shook his head. This had all been done before. _Why can't they just let us live in peace? _Tai thought to him self.

"Tai, you know as well as I do. I go where I'm needed. And right now, that's where you are. Tai, the Digiworld needs you, the Digimon need you, and most of all, the Digidestined need you. There are new forces at work here, Tai. And those forces have your friends. The only ones that aren't subjugated by them are you, and through you, Agumon." Gennai looked at the once proud Digidestened, his eyes telling Tai what he said was truth. "You need to rescue them Tai."

Tai didn't know what to do. He had never been alone, truly alone, in so long he had forgotten how scary it could be. He looked deep into Gennai's eyes, trying to see into his soul,_ if he even has one_. Tai mentally slapped himself for that. He knew that digimon, even if they were only data, had souls.

"Wheres Agumon?" Tai said, his mind returning to the days of his adventures. When he faced the world with out so much as a clue as to what was happening, and knew he and his friends could defeat anyone. This wasn't one of those older days though, and Tai knew that. He knew that the only ones that weren't enslaved were him and Agumon, but at least that was more then he was expecting.

Gennai looked at the DigiDestined of Courage with a smile. "Why he's about three feet from you. Just walk right over that log and you'll see him." The older man pointed at a fallen tree. Tai fallowed his instructions, only to fall into a vortex.


	2. Chapter 1: Back Where He Belongs

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry if it isn't better this time around. I had just finished and was about to hit the save button when my comp froze T.T Three hours of work down the drain. But hopefully I can redo it accurately.... I hope...

Back Where He Belongs

Tai's PoV  
Tai knew where he was. He remembered it well, the scents of the Digital world. He didn't' need to see to know. His heart ached at the feelings of nostalgia, and his through closed up with sorrow. He had lost his Digivice when he had been sent back. He thought he would never see the Digital World, or his friends, ever again. But now he was back. But just for now, he would enjoy the little reprieve from finding them, for just a bit longer.

"Tai?!" He heard the Digimon's startled outcry just before a weight landed on his torso. He let out an exaggerated groan of dismay. He knew it was Agumon not just from the voice or the weight. Agumon smelled like matches and wood. Always had, always will.

"Agumon, did you put on a few pounds while I've been gone?" Tai asked with a smile. He opened his dark Chocolate eyes. Taking in the surreal, but odd, twilight that loomed over the Digital World. Something was wrong but Tai couldn't put his finger on it. He let himself enjoy these stolen moments with his Partner Digimon. He didn't know the next time they could easily share a moment like this.

"Tai, the Digiworld is in trouble. Most of the Digimon are puppets of the 'Digital Angels'. These guys make Devimon, Ken, and the Dark Masters all look like rookies. At least with them the Digimon would fight back when I attacked them. Now they only do the jobs the 'Angels' tell them too." Agumon was anxious, and Tai couldn't figure out why.

Tai was the only one left. He didn't know what fate had befallen the other DigiDestined. He had wondered since the moment he had been thrown through the portal back to the Human world. He didn't want to ask just yet. Then something caught his attention. The reason the twilight sky seemed so odd was due to the Moon and the stars. They were blood red. _When there is blood on the moon, Evil is coming soon. _Tai thought. _Now I know what you meant by that Matt. _Tai thought to himself. The thought of Matt struck a cord in his heart. Before he could stop himself he was thinking back to that day, so long ago, yet so short a time.

~Flashback~

As Tai and Matt looked at each other Tai decided they shouldn't be there. "Hey lets get out of here. I've got that feeling." He knew that Matt would listen to him. It was after all, his duty to protect the Digidestened even now. Matt nodded and they headed for the door. That's when it started.

As the boys were about to get to the doorway a Digiportal opened up out of no where. The boys' Digivices weren't able to open portals at will, they had to wait for a portal to open for them. And they had only seen one portal open with out a computer. They braced themselves for the fall into the Digital World, but it never came. Instead, something came out of it. It looked like a person, but Tai and Matt had learned the hard way not to trust appearances. The being bowed slightly is dark Auburn hair reaching nearly to its feet, fell over its eyes.

"Taichi Kamiya, and Yamato Ishida, I am Keenazmon. I am supposed to take you to your meeting." He said in a pleasant tone. Tai didn't trust him. Not one bit, but the look in Matt's eyes prompted him to go against his basic instinct.

~End Flashback~

"Tai we need to hurry, there are Freedigi hiding in this sector. We can go see them and get you up to speed." Agumon said as he pulled Tai away from the horizon. As he went with his Partner, Tai didn't see the two approaching figures coming over the ridge

_Matt's PoV_

Matt was scouting the perimeter for Freedigi. He and Gabumon were about done with there rounds for the evening and Matt was looking forward to getting some much needed sleep. Sowilomon was more of a tyrant the Digitamamon had ever been. As they started to enter Sector Two for Sowilomon's territory, Gabumon stopped dead in his tracks. Bringing Matt out of his musings over what to eat for dinner.

"What gives?" Matt asked Gabumon with a note of worry in his voice. Gabumon was holding the D-terminal that had been confiscated from T.K. by Sowilomon. Matt had been pissed when the Digimon had bullied his brother. Matt had actually taken a swing at him. Not even Tai could get away with bullying T.K., not that he would try. Thinking about the lost leader of the DigiDestined still brought sorrow to Matt's heart. For all he knew Tai was dead or worse.

~Flashback~

Matt and Tai stood there looking at this 'Keenazmon'. There faces distorted by confusion. They had never met a Digimon that could open Digiportals at will. But this being had about the same air as Gennai. But something wasn't right. Even Matt could feel it now. As the figure rose his head, his black clothing shimmered with a wicked gleam. His eyes were dark and forbidding. Matt looked at Tai, and Tai nodded once. There signal to be on guard.

"Well if you will follow me, I shall take you to meet the rest of the 'Digital Angels'." Keenazmon said with a dark smile. He turned on his heels and walked through the portal.

~End Flashback~

"... Freedigi." Gabumon said, finishing a sentence Matt hadn't heard a word of.

"Sorry Gabumon, I really wasn't paying attention. Can you run that by me one more time?" Matt asked shooting his Partner an apologetic look. Gabumon nodded and started to recite what he had just said.

"As I was saying. The D-Terminal had lit up with a Digimon and something else. But I'll tell you what that was later. They were at the edge of Sector Two, leading into Keenazmon's domain. But since we stopped we couldn't see them. Now there Keenazmon's problem, not Sowilomon's. And since we didn't see who, or what, they were we have nothing to report, even though it's known there is activity down here dealing with the Freedigi." Gabumon seemed pleased with himself.

"Works for me. If we can't tell them who it was, then it's not our fault." Matt smiled faintly. He knew better then to ask to many questions. It wasn't like this before. Sowilomon seemed to be able to get the truth out of any one. Even if they tried not to give it to him. So the only way to go was omission. Sowilomon never addressed Partner Digimon because he thought they were feeble minded. He had the idea that hey were nothing more then puppets for the DigiDestined. Matt and Gabumon were using that flaw to help the Freedigi as much as possible.

"As a matter of fact, it was the leader of the Freedigi." Gabumon said with a satisfied smile. He had never told Matt exactly who the leader of the Freedigi was. It was safer for every one that this stayed secret. But then Gabumon did something odd. He drew the Crest of Friendship in the dirt with a stick and an arrow pointing toward Base Camp. Matt shot him a look that was worth a thousand questions.

"BLUE BLASTER!" Gabumon shouted as he shot a ball of blue fire in the direction of the fading silhouette. Matt knew that this was odd, but didn't ask any questions.

"Okay time to report back to Sowilomon." Matt said with fained pleasure. The only thing he wanted to do was drill his Partner for information. That would have to wait until after they checked in.

A few hours later Matt signed off of the com. center. As soon as Sowilomon's image vanished, Gabumon pulled the plug on it. He did this every time they were about to talk about the Freedigi. Matt knew that after Sowilomon got his information for the day, he wouldn't ask any more questions. It was a flaw as big as underestimating the Partner Digimon.

"Okay spill. Why the Friendship Crest?" Matt started in as soon as he had been clear. "I mean really, who would even know what that means?" His expression was more telling of his confusion then his voice. He couldn't help but wonder as to what Gabumon was playing at.

"Well, Digidestined know that symbol to be linked to you and I." Gabumon said matter of fact. Matt just gave him a blank stare.

"Yeah but all the Digidestined and there Partners are under the influence of the 'Digital Angels'. Matt said as if this explained every thing. His mind said what he was saying was true, but his heart refused to believe it. His heart reminded him, painfully, that there was one Digidestined that was free of there control

~Flashback~

Tai and Matt followed Keenazmon through the portal. As they came through they were standing in an entrance hall. Keenazmon pointed to a candle and all the candles lit up in unison. He then led them through the giant doors in front of them, pushing them open as if they were no heavier then a feather. As they entered they saw several more beings like Keenazmon. But only one was on a Throne.

"Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, I introduce you to the 'Digital Angels' and the leader of us, the head 'Digital Angel' Wunjomon." Keenazmon bowed deeply as he said the head 'Angel's' name.

"Welcome, DigiDestined. Wielder of the Crest of Courage, and Wielder of the Crest of Friendship, I welcome you to my home. Please though, let us get right to business. I want your help to join the Digital World under one flag. Our flag." He waited to hear the boys' responses.

"Um, no..." Matt said in his usual 'Are you Stupid' voice. Then Wunjomon clapped once and out from behind the 'Digital Angels' came the other DigiDestined, and there Partners. But T.K. had another Digimon with him. Gabumon, chained like an animal. Tears streaked T.K.'s eyes as he mouthed the words 'I'm Sorry.'

"All of you, Snap the hell out of it!" Tai shouted. He was the only one still standing. Even Matt, with all his own heart, had sunk to his knees. Tai's hand shot out and took his as he leaned over and spoke into Matt's ear. Those words were what would keep him fighting for the next few months even if he didn't know it when he heard them.

"I love you."

With that, Tai used his Soccer moves to get close to Wunjomon and kicked him between the legs. The 'Angel' let out a scream half of pain, half of outrage. He grabbed Tai with one hand, and threw him through a portal that came into existence instantly. What none of the 'Angels' saw was a tiny object fall onto the ground. At the Time Matt himself hadn't seen it.

~End Flashback~

"Not all of them." Gabumon said with a smile. "Who do you know that would know that Crest as well as I do?" Gabumon was all but wagging his tail as he asked. Then it struck Matt. The only Digimon that would know that Crest as well as Gabumon, was Agumon. Breath caught in Matt's thought as he understood it. He just stared his mouth gaping.

"You mean that the leader of the Freedigi is Agumon?!" Matt wasn't really surprised. After all, Agumon was the leader of the Partner Digimon when the DigiDestened weren't there.

Gabumon just smiled. Then he looked at Matt with a sad expression. "But unfortunately he can't Digivolve with out the Digivice." Gabumon's tail drooped as he spoke. Matt looked confused. The Digivice would only work to Digivolve a Digimon if the Partner was with them. That's just the way the things worked.

"But Gabumon," Matt said, his heart sinking into darkness. "He would need Tai. And that can't happen. Tai is the only Digidestiened not under control of the 'Angels', and he was sent Gods know where." Matt couldn't stop the tear that fell from his icy blue eyes.

"I know. But the other blip on the D-terminal was human." Gabumon said with a smile. "As a matter of fact it came up as a Crest. The Crest of Courage." As those words crossed Gabumon's lips, Matt lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was only a memory. Something Tai had told him long ago, when they had just defeated Piedmon. "I will always comeback for you Yamato. All you have to do is call my name." As his consciousness faded out, Gabumon heard the uttered plea.

"Tai..."


	3. Chapter 2: What are we Waiting For?

Disclaimer : I still own nothing :'(

Warning: Yaoi/slash/BoyxBoy. That is all.

Chapter 2. What Are We Waiting For?

_Matt's PoV_

**'What are you waiting for Matt?" Tai's voice called to him through the darkness.**

** "Where are you?" a strained voice, barley audible escaped Matt's lips. He could feel himself drowning in the darkness around him. A single tear slid down his face. He could feel every thing, but could see nothing. Darkness was the only thing he knew. It had been the same dream every night since being forced to serve the 'Digital Angels'. Tai would call to him, but he would never see him. Matt knew that Tai was closer then usual this time. He could feel the other boy's spirit. There bond was one that neither space nor time could rip asunder. Remembering the words Tai had told him after the battle with Piedmon one more single word escaped his lips.**

** "Tai..." In the dream state, if that was what it was, Matt reached out his hand, and touched something tangible. "Tai..."**

_Tai's PoV_

Tai was following close to Agumon, seeing as the Digiworld had changed once more since his last adventures. As he was running full out, to avoid any one that my be after them, he heard a voice.

"Agumon, did you hear that?" Tai asked wondering if it had really been who he hoped it was. His second in command, his best friend, his comrade, and the one thing he wouldn't admit to any one else, the only person he had ever fallen in love with. He had told Matt how he felt right before he had assaulted Wunjomon. In his heart, at the very least, he hoped Matt had understood what he had truly meant.

"Hear what Tai?" Agumon said as he was rushing into the forest. "No one said anything." Agumon seemed confused by Tai's question. Then he knew what the voice was. It had to be Matt. Even if Tai's imagination had provoked it. Then something even stranger happened. A hand rested it's self on Tai's chest, covering the tan boy's heart. This time Agumon was already looking at Tai, his mouth dropping like he had just seen a ghost. There before them stood a spirit rendition of Yamato Ishida. And one soundless word passed his lips.

**"Tai..." **Tai heard it again. This time, though, he knew where the voice was coming from. In his own heart. The other boy's voice was scared, hurt, and most of all, gentle. Tai could feel the pain, the anguish, that resided inside Matt. And there was only one Digidestined to free him, and the others. Taichi Kamiya stood his ground, looking at his Partner Digimon, with tears spilling like a river from his eyes.

"Agumon," Tai said, his voice thick with sadness, "we are the only ones who can save him now. We have to go back for him. Where is he?" Tai's voice took on the sound of a leader. The voice he once had when he had faced Piedmon, alone. Courage was his virtue, and now more then ever he had ever intention to live up to his lost Crest.

"Tai, I wish I knew where Matt was. The 'Digital Angels' pass around the Digidestined like they were community toys. There is no way to know just yet, but we can ask the FreeDigi once we get there." Agumon seemed as ready to rush to Matt and Gabumon's rescue as Tai was. Thus was the bond of Digimon Partner and Digidestined. They were bonded so tightly that what one felt normally the other could feel as well.

"Fine, but I know he isn't far. I just know it." Tai said as he and Agumon started once more toward the FreeDigi. Tai couldn't shake the feeling that where ever Matt was, he needed Tai.

_Matt's PoV_

Matt bolted up right. A cold sheen of seat on his skin. He was laying on his cot in HQ. He had seen Tai. The boy had been with Agumon, and they were just outside of Sowilomon's domain. Just over the border to Keenazmon's area of the Digital World. Keenazmon had used his power to form his area in a lush forest that lead straight into a desert with an active volcano in the dead center. Some how the 'Digital Angels' had seemed to corrupt the powers of the Crests. Keenazmon was able to use fire through the Crest of Courage. Matt thought about the link between Digidestined, the Partner Digimon, and the Crests.

"Gabumon, have you seen Gennai since after the day we saved the Human world with the new Digidestined?" Matt had been wondering why Gennai hadn't been around to stop the 'Digital Angels' in first place. He ran his fingers through his, now short, hair. After he had been taken by the 'Digital Angels' they had cut it shorter then he had it the first time they were in the Digiworld.

"I haven't seen him since we left Odiba that day Matt, why do you ask?" Gabumon seemed enthralled by Matt's sudden curiosity to the Protector of the Digital World. Matt's eyes gleamed. The strange dream was still fresh in his mind. He got off the cot and walked over to his travailing night stand, merely a small box that held some of his personal objects, to pick up the one thing he had thought he would never need. A digivice that had been engraved with the Crest of Courage.

~Flashback~

Matt had watched silently as his oldest and dearest friend, his companion, the boy who he had always wanted to admit how he felt about, was thrown into a Digiportal. The tear that rolled down his face as Tai's words echoed through his mind.

"I love you..." The whispered words, Matt thought, were probably just a friend thing. But to Yamato Ishida they meant so much more. They mirrored what he felt for the unruly, cinnamon haired, chocolate eyed leader of the Digidestined. Time blurred after that. Days, weeks, hours, seconds, they all seemed one and the same. Until the day he and Izzy were first stationed together under Sowilomon. Matt had been bounced around so much it wasn't even funny. He had given up hope of ever seeing Tai, or any of the original Digidestiend. For some odd reason Davis and Ken had been brought here as well. But then again Ken had been in the Digital world at the same time as them, they just hadn't known it. But it was Izzy who had stolen a moment out of the work day to press an object into Matt's hand. It had been a Digivice. Matt had known as soon as he saw it who's it was. He didn't ask any questions, he just kept on with his duty.

"So you do still have Tai's Digivice." Gabumon said with a pointed look. "I was afraid someone had realized it wasn't yours."

Matt laughed at that. The 'Digital Angels' weren't able to tell one Digivice from another, even if there lives depended on it. "Are you serious? Hell, even Keenazmon thought that T.K.'s D2 was mine at one point in time." That got a laugh out of both human and Digimon. "But we have a Friend that needs his Digivice back. What are we waiting for?" Matt tossed up the Digivice catching it again in the palm of his hand. It was time to rally against the 'Digital Angels'. But first he had to get away from Sowilomon long enough to get to the FreeDigi.

Matt booted up the Com. center with ease. He hit the link up with enough force to almost jam it. He was desperate to get the one thing keeping him from just taking off to go with him. Hopefully he could talk Sowilomon into letting T.K. join him.

"Ishida," the voice on the Com Center said in an almost annoyed voice, "what do you want this early in the morning?" Matt had already thought about the way he was going to phrase the request. He just hoped it worked.

"Master Sowilomon," Matt said trying to stomach the necessary politeness, "I need my brother so I can follow a lead on the Freedigi. Two of there higher ups have been spotted not far from Sector Two. I need T.K. and Patamon so we can look from both earth and sky." Matt wondered if Sowilomon would let T.K. leave the prison of silk and gold.

"Well, since you put it that way, then of course Yamato. You can have your brother's help. Had it not been for the fact that I gave Sora to Ansuzmon then I would of course have sent her instead of Takaru. But that is neither here nor there. He should be able to get there swiftly if Patamon decides to Digivolve for him." Sowilomon looked like this was the best news he had gotten all year.

Tai's PoV

Tai walked into the cave that Agumon had called Freedigi HQ-1. Tai didn't even try to pretend he knew what the hell that was supposed to mean, but he guessed that it was the original base. As they walked in Tai noticed a good many Digimon waiting for there return. It had taken them the better part of a day to get there. They had walked all night and Tai's feet were killing him. As soon as he got inside the cave he noticed a few 'seats' made out of rock, wood, and straw. And there was only one that was cushioned. Tai made a byline for the seat with cushion on it and sat down with a plop. His lanky tan legs falling over the arms. As he looked at the scattered Digimon he realized that they were all ones that had been exposed to the Digidestined during there original adventures. He couldn't belive what he saw. Agumon was sitting there talking to Leomon, Ogremon, and Electmon as if they were the oldest of friends. He didn't know absolutely if they were the same ones as before but he was pretty certain due to the way they all just glanced at him and went back to talking.

"Um, guys, I don't want to sound like a pansy or anything, but should we really be this close to the border of the 'Digital Angels'?" Tai asked with a worried look on his face. They all looked at him as if he was making a sick joke. Finally it was Leomon who spoke up.

"That's just it Tai. We have no choice but to hide on there boarders, because there every where. Groups of us are at each destination, the ones that are most adapted for the climate in a certain area." Leomon used his name as if he had known Tai all of his life. Tai just didn't care at this point in time. Slowly as the Digimon Talked Tai let himself fall into a deep sleep. No sooner were his eyes closed then he found himself surrounded by an odd light.

**"Tai, you need to hurry up." The voice said. A female voice he had heard so often it seemed like a part of his heart. "We all need you Tai. You're our leader big brother." With that he realized exactly who it was. His own little sister. How she was talking to him, he would never be able to answer with out her telling him. He looked around but all he could see were distant shapes. Except for two. As these two walked forward, the light around them turned and icy blue.**

** "Tai, Matt and Gabumon are already on there way to you. You just have to wait for them to get to you. But there is another one coming to. You need to meet Matt before T.K. gets there. T.K. thinks that Matt is going to turn the Freedigi in. Hurry Tai..." With that the dream was ended and Tai slipped into blissful oblivion.**

A/N: Sorry it isn't as long as the last one guys but i had some ideas for the chapter after this and that means its going to be about the length of Chapter 1. lol. RnR plz :)


	4. Chapter 3: Here We Go!

Disclaimer : I still own nothing :'(

Warning: Yaoi/slash/BoyxBoy. That is all.

Chapter 3. Here we go!!!

_Tai's POV_

Tai woke up with a start. His entire body was slick with a thin sheen of sweat. He took in his surroundings, wondering where he was for a moment, until he saw Agumon. The dinosaur looking digimon was fast asleep on one of the random beds of rock and straw. How does he do it? Tai asked himself whimsically. Then Tai's attention was diverted by a commotion at the entrance to the cave.

"I swear, Leomon, I saw it. A crest drawn in the dirt and an arrow pointing toward a small hut in the middle of Sowilomon's territory. And I only saw it because as I was making my routine pass over Sector Two of Sowiliomon's area, when a 'Blue Blaster shot was fired." It was a Kawagamon who was spouting all this as if it were a life or death matter that he be believed. Tai calmly walked over to the Kawagamon, his face that of a leader, his eyes, as warm and caring as that of a long lost lover.

"Tell me what the Crest looked like." Tai said with athority that was his by right. He was the only human among these 'Freedigi' and he was the leader of the Digidestined to boot. Kawagumon looked at him for a second and then nodded once. With one of his claws he drew a mockup of the Crest. It was what Tai had been hoping, and fearing, it would be. After months of isolation in the Human world, Tai was about to find his beloved. He was about to find his wolf in human clothing.

"Agumon, wake up! We have a few friends to save." Tai said as he flipped the little dinosaur like digimon out of the bed. Agumon looked up at him with righteous indignation, a pout forming on his face.

"But Tai," The Digimon said in protest, "we don't even know where to start looking for Matt and Gabumon." Agumon had been asleep while the conversation had taken place. I'll have time to fill him in on the way. Tai thought to himself.

"I do, but we need to get going. NOW!" Tai grabbed Agumon's hand and started dragging him out the door of the cave. As soon as Tai left the cave's entrance, he relized just why there were only Digimon used to hot environments. The heat was almost to much for Tai. But his determination to find Matt outweighed his common sense, as all ways. Tai kept up a rugged pace telling Agumon all about the conversation with Kawagamon. And then explained why they were in such a hurry, his dream. His sister had called out to him, warning him about T.K.'s misunderstanding. For the Digidestined of Hope, T.K. sure doesn't place much of that virtue in his brother anymore, Tai thought to him self.

_Matt's POV_

Matt was awake well before dawn. His partner was still sound asleep since he had taken first watch. Even in Sowilomon's territory, the Digidestined had enemies still. It was never a good idea to let down gaurd. Matt was watching the sky, hoping his brother would get there soon. Even in the false dawn Matt couldn't help but think about the way his brother's face would light up when he heard the news. Matt was ready to be on his way to find Tai, to reunite at least three of the Digidestined. With three of them free, it would be like nothing to free the others. At least that's what Matt kept telling himself. Deep in a meditative state, Matt was able to hear the far off beats of wings. About time you showed up bro. Matt thought to himself. T.K. and Angemon were still quite a distance away. Nothing more then a speck on the horizon. But something was off, There were more then one flying creature. Three? Matt couldn't be sure but they were closing quickly. Then he relies his mistake. It wasn't T.K. that he had heard. It was a group of Kawagumon.

"BLUE BLASTER" Matt heard beside him. It was so unexpected he actually flinched slightly. Gabumon chuckled at him. His smile making Matt remember that serious wasn't there natural state. Neither was sadness or anger. Matt just looked at Gabumon for a second and then couldn't hold back the grin.

"Friends of yours?" Matt asked with a sarcastic smile. But his mirth was to be short lived.

"HAND OF FATE!" Matt heard it right before the beam of energy struck the ground next to him. He couldn't belive that T.K. would be so mean as to actually aim close enough near him, just to get his attention. As Matt rolled over, his face was met with a sudden force. T.K.'s hand shot out from right beside him. Striking without reserve, or mercy. Matt's mind reeled trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

T.K. was on top of him, his knees pressing against Matt's arms. Punch after brutal punch from his brother kept the older boy from being able to even think. T.K. was saying something but Matt's mind wouldn't process it.

~~Flash Back~~

_Matt was on his back, Tai's knees pressed into his arms. Tai was teaching him self defence that he had taken for about a month now. _"Now that I have you pinned, you try to flip me using your legs and knees to get leverage."_ Tai's voice said. Matt didn't want to get Tai off of him, but didn't want to freak his best friend out either. So he thrusted his hips and tied his legs around the other boy's shoulders. Locking his knees and pulling back down, he gained the distinct advantage in the situation._

~~End Flash Back~~

Matt followed what he remembered. In just less then a second, his brother was underneath him, unable to gain leverage for the kind of blows he had been delivering. Matt just took them. He didn't want to hurt T.K. Instead he would let the boy run himself out. Matt's face was bleeding. His bottom lip was busted, his eyebrow had a nick or two, his nose was bleeding, but it wasn't as bad as it looked. Tears streamed down both brothers' faces. Neither knowing quite why the other was so distraught. But even as there battle was winding down. Another one was raging.

Angemon was flying high, trying to avoid the 'Howling Blaster' Garurumon was shooting. There bodies moving in an intricate dance. The dance of Death. Neither was going to back down. Not until something would stop them. Both Matt, and T.K. were to wrapped up in there own quarrle to stop the Digimon. T.K. had gotten a hold on his emotions once more. As Matt watched the two Digital Titans fight, T.K. used his distraction to flip Matt over his head. Matt went tumbling into the fray. He landed just shy of one of Angemon's 'Hand of Fate'. Matt looked up. The beam was near centimeters away from his head. Then he heard it. The one sound he never thought he would here.

"Get them Angemon!! Show them that they messed up when the decided to betray the Freedigi!" Matt's heart stopped. T.K. was fighting for the Freedigi. Then the older boy started laughing even as Angemon was about to crack his staff over the poor boy's head. Garurumon intervened. Dashing into the attack and letting the staff strike him instead. The large wolf dedigivolved back into an unconscious Gabumon. Matt couldn't belive what was happening. He turned to Angemon and started shouting at the top of his lungs.

"You both actually belive _Gabumon and I_ would betray the leader of the Freedigi?!" His voice was rightious indignation. But before they could answer a flash of blue went across the sky. Matt's hair stood up on end, a faint sparking of electricity was in his eyes. Gabumon stood up, his body glowing a light blue. Matt knew what was about to happen, or so he thought. Matt held out his Digivice, its light blue surface was what he had expected.

"GABUMON! WARP DIGIVOLVE!" Matt shouted as he held out the Digivice toward his partner. Then Gabumon did what every one thought was impossible with out the help from the keepers of the Digital world, or the Stones of Destiny, but most of all, they couldn't' have done it without there Crests. There before them all, stood Metal Garurumon. The Mega level Digimon just shook his head at the scene. His eyes brimming with tears. He looked at his partner with sad, ancient eyes.

"Matt, we can't..." And with that Metal Garurumon dedigivolved once more. But this time, his unconscious form was that of Tsunomon. Matt looked at his partner, then his glance fleetingly turned to T.K. then Angemon. Both there faces were shocked and they could do nothing more then stare at the fallen Digimon as if he had just created a miracle. And Matt went over to his Partner Digimon, scooped him up in his arms and walked back to the home base. T.K. looked up at Angemon with a sudden sadness.

"Lets follow them. But I think you should revert back to Patamon." There was pain, disbelief, and confusion in T.K.'s voice. They followed Matt silently. They knew that the older boy was shaken to his very core. He had just done what ever Digidestined had been trying to do since they had gotten back to the Digital World. But it had been necessary for all the wrong reasons.

By the time they reached the hut that was Matts Base of Operation, they found him inside, unconscious along with Tsunomon...

_Tai's POV_

Tai was running through the dense forest that was just on the boarder of Keenazmon's and Sowilomon's territories. Agumon was silent behind him. He hadn't said a word since Tai had finished telling him about his dream. Agumon had the sinking feeling they would be too late already. When they came to the spot where Kawagumon had said the drawing of the Crest had been, there was nothing but a scared patch of earth from a massive fight. Tai's eyes brimmed with tears. He couldn't belive that he had already gotten there too late. But in the packed dirt and trampled foliage there were signs of two humans walking away. Two humans, and only one Digimon. Tai knew the pattern of the footprints. It had to be Patamon. Tai followed the trail, only to come up to a building that looked like it had been abandoned long before even there first trip to the Digital world. Tai's mind couldn't fathom what was truly going on with the brothers. He needed Matt now more then ever, and T.K. had proven himself a true warrior against Devimon a long time ago. But what were they both doing in one area?

Tai busted through the door. Not even knocking. He looked around the small lodgings. There wasn't a human in sight. No Digimon either. With a heavy heart. Tai found a bed, and flopped into it. Agumon was just as weary and climbed in next to him. Soon, they were both drawn into a deep sleep.

Hours later, a noise was heard outside Tai's confiscated bedroom. It was muffled and indistinct. But Tai could make out a few words. "...Freedigi...No....Lord Sowilomon...Die...Killed..." It wasn't until the talk was completely done for a few minutes that Tai went slowly to the door. Agumon still slept, fidgeting in his sleep. Tai opened the door with out making a sound, which for him was almost impossible, and peeked through the crack. There, standing completely sky clad, was T.K. He wasn't the one Tai had been hoping to see, but even now the younger brother of Matt was a sight for sore eyes. Not even thinking, Tai flung the door open, jumped the good fifteen feet, and glomped T.K. to the floor.

"T.K.!" Tai exclaimed. His smile on his face was worth more then any amount of money in the world. T.K. just stared at the stranger that had assaulted him. His face impassive and defensive.

"Who the HELL are you?!" T.K. yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn't recognize the brunette as anyone he knew in the Digiworld. And then it hit him. This wasn't someone he was expecting to find IN the Digiworld, it was who needed to come BACK to the Digiworld.

"Well damn squirt." Tai said offended. He couldn't belive T.K. had forgotten him so quickly. He stood up and brushed himself. off. Then he remembered the scene at the battle field. His eyes locked on T.K.'s and he wouldn't stop the relentless gaze.

"Where the HELL is Matt?!" Tai used T.K.'s own inflection from just a few moments before. His fist clenched and ready to strike T.K. for the first time in his life. But the look on T.K.'s face stopped the Older boy. Sadness, guilt, pain, loss, all rolled into one. Tears were falling freely from T.K.'s eyes.

"He's asleep, in the back room. He won't wake up..." T.K.'s voice trailed off. Tai wasted no time. He hurried to the back room. Tsunomon was sitting at the foot of Matt's bed, sadness all over his face. Tai walked in as if he had never been apart from the two other beings, and sat down, sharing a small amount of space with the In Training Digimon.

"T.K.," Tsunomon said, his voice cracking like he had been crying for hours on end, "he isn't moving, or talking, or even breathing right." The small ball of tan and white fluff, with a horn growing out of its head, hadn't even looked in Tai's direction. Tai just picked up the litlle guy, and held him close with out him seeing him.

"T.K. put me down right now! I told you I didn't want you to even look at me or Matt until he woke up!" The small Digimon was trying to head butt Tai, until he started laughing. "Oh, so you think this is funny do you?"

"Cram it flufball." Tai said in a playful voice, even though his heart was breaking seeing Matt not moving.

"How dare...," Tsunomon started saying until he put the voice with the nickname. "TAI!!!" He exclaimed, turning to look at the leader of the Digidestined. "I knew you would show up. You always keep your promise, especially to Matt." Tai blushed at that one. He had slipped up once and told Agumon how he felt about Matt, and in turn Agumon had slipped up and told Gabumon, but thankfully Gabumon wasn't a blabber mouth. So with a wink, Tsunomon let it drop.

"What happened?" Tai asked in a pain filled voice. The small Digimon just shook his head.

"Let me tell him, Tsunomon. After all, it's my fault Yamato is in this catatonic state." T.K. said from the door way. Tears still streaking down his face.


	5. Chapter 4: Curse of an Angel

Disclaimer: Still got nothing :'(

Warning: Yaoi/slash/BoyxBoy. That is all

Chapter 4: Curse of an Angel

_T.K.'s PoV_

T.K. looked into Tai's eyes. He couldn't think about where to start. It wasn't that he didn't want to own up to Matt's catotonic state, it was just that T.K. didn't know what to say first. Tai had been gone so long that it wasn't even funny anymore. It felt like years not just months. Finnaly the younger Ishida spoke up, his voice trembiling only slightly.

"It started before you and Yamato arived with Keenazmon. Almost two years ago actualy. The 'Digital Angels' got to Hikari and myself the day we graduated highschool. They did something to us, our minds were fogged, our emotions confuzed. We helped them get the leverage they needed to capture every one of the other Digidestined, but you being with Yamato threw our plans for a downward spiral." T.K. couldn't belive that he could finaly tink clearly for once. His mind wasn't being altered or effected in any way here. Or maybe it was _ who_ was here that allowed this full range of thought.

"We weren't even fully in controle of our actions, or our thoughts. We were aware though. The first person we got to was Ken. He wasn't with us, but he was still there, one of the original Digidestined. A Crest wielder. The way to him, was through Davis. The one thing he loved more then life it's self. Davis came with us, because he trusted us, we betrayed him. We betrayed all of you. But thats the nice part. Mimi we stole Palmon and used her for ransome. Then we used Mimi to get to Joe. Izzy was always a hard one to get to, we had trouble getting him to submit his will, but we offered him Tentomon's programing in exchange for him to meet with the Digital Angels. Yamato would have been an easy mark for Sowilomon to gain control over had you not been there. I'm glad you were though. Something inside Yamato changed right before you were thrown into the portal. Even Kari and I felt it." The younger boy looked at his old teammate with a bit of awe. Tai was the only one that had been able to escape the Angel's hold on every one. Not even Yamato had been able to fully resist.

"We all tried to resist there power over us. Kairi even tried to fight one of them after you were thrown through the portal. But Wunjomon reestablished his hold on her with out much effort." T.K. looked away from Tai's steady gaze. The older boy's eyes burning, not with hatred but with pitty, and warmth. Even his voice was soft when he spoke.

"T.K. I need to know how those damn 'Angels' got you and Kairi. You were supposed to protect her." T.K. knew that Tai was holding himself responsible for the two youngest Digidestined falling to the 'Angels'.

"Kairi has always been more intouch with every thing from that side then we have. Her Light makes her almost like a Portal for there powers. She even amplifies any Angel she is with. We can't understand it. But some how, they took her from the inside. Not just her mind, but her heart too. Once they had her, they told me if I didn't give in imediatly, they would force her to kill the one person she loved even more then me, they were going to make her kill _you_, Tai. I wouldn't let them do that to her, or you. You mean to much to this group, and to her. And she means to much to me to let her do something that would kill her light forever. I did what I did for love."

Tai just shook his head. T.K. could tell in the way his eyes were that he could understand.

"After you were thrown through the Portal, something changed. All of us would get a few sparce moments of time when we would be more ourselves then there slaves. I don't know if they were doing it, or if some how, your sacrifice had given us all the courage to resist. We couldn't do anything but there biding untill recently. Yamato was always the one the 'Angels' had trouble controling, they made sure he bounced around more then the rest of us. Never really getting a chance to reast, porbably to keep him to weary to resist. There hold on him was sparadic at best, but he didn't know it wasn't like that for the rest of us." T.K. was getting to the part he really didn't want to tell Tai. The part about how Sowilomon had tricked him, gotten him to probably, granted inadvertenly, stop his brother from compleatly breaking free from the Digital Angels.

"Finaly yesterday, Sowilomon was talking to Matt, and I was in the room. He made sure I could hear every word they both said. Matt was talking about turning in the leader of the Freedigi, bringing him directly to Wunjomon himself. He wanted my help to do it too." T.K. finaly broke into sobs. They had been building up since he had started telling Tai every thing. He hoped that the Digidestined of Courage could understand the rest of what happened, and forgive him...

_Tai's PoV_

They were still in Matt's room. His sleeping form a constant reminder of what had happened. Tai had heard T.K.'s story, and didn't hold the boy responsible for anything more then a bad judgement call. They had all been guilty of it at one point or another. Matt had tried to kill both Tai and Agumon at one point in time, and then didn't show up until the last moment in the fight with Pidemon. That was when they both had made the same vow.

~Flash back~

Tai coudln't help but feel that his body was starting to go numb from the effort of the fight. Izzy was distracting him. Why couldn't he just listen to Tai, and protect Kairi? Then WarGraymon was hit with a devistating attack, his armor and weapons destroyed. Tai's heart started to sink, he couldn't see a way out, but it was up to him to keep on fighting until the others got there. Then he heard it, the most beutiful voice, out of the night. His own personal Gaurdian Angel. Matt was back with him. When the vow was made that Matt would never leave him again, his heart swelled and the blond's Crest reacted to there bond. Garurumon's body glowed as he nuzzled the fallen digimon, and the energy was transfered to renew WarGraymon's power. Togeather WarGraymon and Metatel Garurumon stood aginst Piedmon. Yamato stood where he belonged, beside Taichi.

~End Flashback~

"T.K. I can't tell you you were wrong. You were being infulenced by these Evil digimon, but you allowed it to happen. You could have warned the rest of us, we would have helped you to free Kairi. But I understand why you did it. Love makes you do stupid things." Invonlentarily Tai looked over to the sleeping boy, his blue eyed wolf.

"I don't know how to wake his ass up, but I'm going to try. I promised him I would be there for him when he needed me. And here I am." Tai's voice was low, intimate, and kind.

"Wait one second..." T.K. said, his voice filled with confusion. Tai looked over, a blush on his face. Tai was just glad that T.K. had put on some cloths before he had come in and talked to him.

"You mean to tell me, that your in love with someone, and that someone is in a catatonic state?" T.K. was finaly understanding all that Tai _hadden't_ said, and his face flushed. Tai's laughter made the poor boy blush even deeper.

"Yeah, and his little brother was the one that put him there." Tai said trying his hardest not to laugh at the poor boy. T.K. turned to Patamon with worried eyes.

"Did you know about this?" He pleeded with Patamon to answer him with a 'no'. The digimon just started laughing.

"How could I not know, T.K.? It's plain in the way they have always acted. Personaly I think Matt is just as in love with Tai, too." Patamon didn't even understand why the humans just blushed at his statement.

T.K. looked at the other Digidestined and smiled warmly, "I'm sorry Tai. I didn't meen to sound homophobic. You know I hang out with Davis and Ken on a regular basis. It's just that you and Matt? It just blows my mind. I'm gunna give you guys some privacy so you can do what you do." T.K. exited as if he didn't have a care in the world. Leaving Tai and Matt alone. It was time for Matt to wake up, and Tia figured one way to try was the tried and true 'Fairytale' kiss...

_Matt's PoV_

It was dark inside here. and all to famillier. It was as if the Darkness in his heart had returned. Only this time there was no T.K. to think about. No Tai to help. No Gabumon to bite him to get a responce. It was only him. He didn't know what to do. he was drowning in darkness again. Then there was suddenly a single beam of white light. Pure and brilliant. A voice spoke from the light, a voice all to familer to him, it was Kairi.

"Matt, don't give up. Tai is on his way to you. T.K. was being used, and fighting with you helped him gain control over his own actions again. Don't give up on the power of your Crest Matt! I won't let you, and neither will T.K. or Tai. Just have faith in there friendship." Then Matt could see her, outlined in the brilliance of her Crest's power. Light, the only Crest that could allow no room for darkness. Then slowly more lights showed through the Darkness, and in each one stood a Digidestined and there Partners, but the only one who would acknowledge him was Kairi.

"You aren't the only one fighting Darkness Matt, we all are. And even Tai is fighting the Darkness these Digimon use. He just dosen't know it." Then Matt relized that there _was_ one pair missing. Tai and Agumon wern't among the glowing teams. Even Ken and Davis were there, but Tai wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Kairi, where is he?" Matt asked almost in tears. He thought that Tai would be seen in this dream, if that's what it was. But Kairi just smiled and waved bye. Matt begane to actualy sleep, his mind turning from this vision to another one, one that never happened except in his dreams.

Matt and Tai were sitting beneath a willow tree outside of the camp where they had first met. They were as old as they had been back then. The innocent age of 13, and he could remember the feeling of wanting to kiss the brunet, and in his dream, he had had the courage to do it. He leaned over to Tai, catching the nape of the other boy's neck with one hand and turning his face to meet him with the other. Liquid blue eyes meeting fiery chocolat ones, there eyes slowly closing, and there lips meeting. All of Matt's feelings seemed to melt into the other boy, and Tai's into Matt. They knew every secret the other had for that one moment, that one instant of pure emotion. Matt drew back reluctently, he didn't want to spoil this dream with later learned urges. He wanted to keep it as pure as possible. But this time, when he opened his eyes, there, sitting on the bed with him, his eyes clouded over with tears and his dopey smile on his face, was Tai. But not the Tai from the dream. The real flesh and blood boy.

"I knew the 'Fairytale' kiss would work." The boy said with as he curled up to Matt. Both slipped into a deep sleep without even relising it.


	6. Chapter 5: Return the Power

Disclaimer: I asked them nicely, but they told me I would NEVER own Digimon :'(

Warning!: Slash, BoyxBoy, thank you that is all

A/N: Thank you every one for Replying. It means a lot to me. Sorry It took so long for me to get back into writing, but I've had some personal issues to take care of. Please don't give up on me yet :D

Chapter 5: Return the Power

Tai's PoV

There they were. Sitting up in a bed that wasn't theres, a strange song humming through the air. It had been this sound that had woken them. The words were unearthly, hypnotic, and filled with pain and longing. Tai looked over to Matt, his smile no longer there.

"What on earth is that?" Tai asked innocently. Yamato looked at him with worry in his eyes. Tai understood all to well that they might just be in for a fight.

"That sounds like Sowilomon's song. A song he uses to call down lightning and to bring truth out of those he commands." Yamato's voice was filled with worry and riddled with fear. Tai had never heard fear in an Ishida's voice, worry yes, pain yes, fear? Never.

Tai stood up, his cinnamon hair catching the odd light of what was dawn here in Sowilomon's territory. He knew that today, either they would all fall, or one of the 'Angels' would find himself up against a superior foe. The 'Angels' were supposedly tapped into the power of the Crests. Tai thought to himself. Well, so are we. If they can tap into the power the protects the Digital world, so can we. Tai thought for a moment, then turned to the one person he knew would understand his train of thought.

"Yamato, what Crest did Sowilomon take over?" Tai asked softly, his voice trying to place things he already knew. One, Sowilomon had been the one that controlled Matt the most. Two, he could call down Lightning. Three, truth was one of his strongest powers. Friends don't lie to each other with out extreme need. Four, friendship, like lightning, strikes quicker then a blink of the eye, and leaves all those touched, marked with it.

Yamato hesitated to answer, his eyes filling with tears of anger. Finally he spoke the words that Taichi had already figured. "He wields the power of the Crest of Friendship. The power of lightning, truth, and guiding light." Tai took a step back at that.

"Guiding Light? Shouldn't Kairi be the Guiding Light?" Tai was confused now. He knew that Kiri's crest was Light, so why wouldn't she be Sowilomon's prisoner.

"I don't know Tai!" Matt said more forcefully then he had intended. He didn't want to fight with Tai, not now. They needed each other more now then ever, and he refused to have a repeat of the first time they had been here, helpless and confused as to what was going on.

"I do." T.K. said as he walked into the room, his eyes downcast so he wouldn't have to look his older brother straight on.

"Out with it then!" Tai was letting his anger get the better of him. A problem he had always had, but had never turned it on T.K. before.

"Watch who you're yelling at Tai." The words held an unspoken threat, one that Matt would never renege on.

"It's okay. I deserved that and much more Bro." The younger Ishida held his head down, not meeting the eyes of the older Digidestined.

"Wunjomon has the power of Wishes, and the connection to the powers that be. He is the most powerful of the 'Angels'. It was Kairi's connection to the other side that he latched onto. The power of the Wishing Star. A light no others can control. A different kind of Light then Sowilomon's." The words were hollow in the boy's throat. He knew that there was a way to save them, but didn't know what it was.

Suddenly there was a blinding light outside. Followed shortly by a deafening roar of thunder.

"We've been found out!" Gabumon's voice peeled through the tension of the boys. He and Agumon were rushing into the room, there distress causing everyone to stiffen up.

"Don't just stand there, we have got to go." Agumon had started to say as another bout of lightning and thunder shook there little shack.

"Fight or flight?" Tai asked the two other boys. There eyes were a living cauldron of mixed emotions.

"They will expect us to run." T.K. said with a knowing smile to Matt. "But we have a power they don't know about yet." Matt's frown slowly started to take a turn. Forming an impish grin that Tai knew all to well. This was going to be something else all together.

"And what power would that be?" Tai asked, his voice worried wither or not it would be enough to stop one of the 'Angels'. As the words left his lips, Yamoto's eyes got the spark they had during the fight. The faint lightning playing through his eyes as if there crystal blue was a natural conduit for the primal energy.

Tai took a step back, his face with a grin plastered on it. "How are you doing that?" He asked with worry mixed with awe.

"My Crest activated yesterday. During mine and T.K.'s fight. Gabumon was able to Warp Digivolve." Tai's mouth was agape, and then it all added up. Why Tsunimon had been on the bed, instead of being Gabumon. The sudden end to the fight, and the reason only one Digimon had walked back. It had been a long time since Gabumon and Agumon had Warp Digivolved.

"But there is something else going on too." Matt said, his voice filled with worry. "There is something inside of me that woke up during the fight. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I need to find out." Matt seemed different, his hair standing on end, small sparks of electricity coming off the tips, and his eyes lit with the inner light.

Sowilomon's PoV

He couldn't believe that the boy had tapped into his power. The Crest of Friendship was his to command now, and his power over lightning and light was another matter all together.

The heart of the storm, it's lightning almost black with energy, flared with his own anger. He couldn't believe he had been tricked by the little Digibrat. Not just this time, but it must have been all along. Somehow the boy had tricked him, lied to him. But that was just impossible. No one could lie to the Digital Angel of Lightning and Light. His power wouldn't allow it. But some how this boy, this warrior, was able to not only lie, but completely undermined him. His great potential had at first made it fun for Sowilomon, the boy had always been a wild card. His heart hadn't been taken like the others. His will wasn't as mold-able. There had been something stronger in his heart. A burning fire that allowed him to undermined any Angel he had been with. Now he had somehow freed his brother for the most part. Some how, the boy had been the beginning of the downward spiral for the Angels. He had something about him that seemed to resonate with the other Digidestined. There minds and hearts seemed to clear the more Yamato Ishida was with them. He had a power unlike any of the others. But now it was time to put an end to his insulate ways. It was time to bring forward all the powers at Sowilomon's command. Light and Lightning, Truth and Illumination. These were his to wiled as sword and shield.

The Angel shed his dark cloak, his Arctic blond hair, and crystal blue eyes shining as another lightning bolt ripped open the sky. His silver armor with gold piping gleaming wickedly in the brewing storm. Six wings protruded from his back, and his half face mask came down. Blazing into the silver mask was the Nordic Rune Sowilo, from which the Angel had received his name. He took to the air with lightning trailing behind him with every beat of his wings.

_Run as far as you can Yamato Ishida, but you can not escape the Lighting of the Gods._

Matt's PoV

The older Ishida boy knew that no matter where they ran, they would never be able to run far, or fast enough to escape Sowilomon. He was the keeper of Lightning and Light. The power was his to command as he saw fit. Something felt off however. Matt knew that he was still channeling the energy of his Crest, his hair and eyes shown with a wicked power he had never known. He looked over to Tai, the only person he loved as much as he did his little brother.

"Tai, we might not survive this. We're going up against one of the 'Digital Angels' That isn't a good thing." Matt couldn't help but wonder why the other boy's face was plastered with that goofy grin of his. It wouldn't let up, and he didn't think there leader even realized he had it on his face.

"If you could see your self right now Matt, you wouldn't be so sure about the 'Angels' winning. You look downright dangerous. It's kinda hot actually." Matt blushed as Tai said this. The other boy had never out right said the Matt was anything but himself. But all of a sudden, he decided now was the perfect time to find out what Tai really thought about him. If I die, I'll never know unless I ask now. He justified the teasing to himself.

"So it's only when I'm channeling the power of my Crest that I'm hot?" He teased his best friend, his companion, his leader, his love.

"That is not what I meant." Tai shouted at him, the boy's face was blushing through the permanently tanned skin. Which just confirmed Matt's wondering. The other boy that he was hot. Good to know.

"Good, because I would hate to think you thought I was ugly." Matt said teasingly, knowing he would at least ruffle the other boy's feathers, so to speak.

Tai was blushing furiously now. The leader of the Digidestined didn't know wither to be angry, insulted, or pleased at Matt's teasing, and it read on his face.

"Tai, I lo..." His admission was cut off. The lightning was flashing and there was no hesitation to the thunder. It was constant light and sound, as if the very heavens themselves were about to wage war on the Digital World.

"He's here." T.K. said slowly, pointing out the obvious, just in case none of them had noticed.

The six ran out of the little shack and looked to the skies above them. There awe was written on there faces. The sky was alight with millions of lightning bolts that hadn't touched the earth. There power and energy flashing through the sky causing it to look like the bright light of heaven. When from the clouds, descended a Digimon that looked like a lightning based SirRaphimon came floating down, light surrounding him as if the gods themselves favored him in this battle. Now and only now, did the understand why they called themselves the 'Digital Angels".

Sowilomon's PoV

Why have they not fled? The Angel thought to himself. More powerful beings had trembled at his feet as he had brought to bare only half to the power he was showing these three humans. The oldest one was no more then twenty, and yet they did not even flinch as he descended. The Ishida boy glowed with inner power, and that was not a good thing. Sowilomon had never seen a human that could command power as the one called Yamato Ishida was showing. Three. Three humans? There should be only two. The thought finally made it through Sowilomon's outrage. There shouldn't be three. Only the brothers. His mind reeled as he tried to place this other boy. His cinnamon locks, and his chocolate eyes were common enough, but his stance was what set him apart from the others. Utter defiance. He stood against the Angel without even thinking to bow to the power at Sowilomon's control.

_**His name is Taichi Kamiya.**_ Sowilomon heard the voice in his head and knew exactly who it was. Perthromon. His higher-up on the line of ascension. But that was neither hear nor there. The boy was going to be skewered by a lightning bolt soon enough anyway.

_**Don't be so over confident Sowilomon. The boy is trouble for us.**_ Sowliomon hated that Perthromon was able to get inside his head like that. But he decided it wasn't worth the fight. If the boy was trouble, then Sowilomon was going to end him, and gain favor with Wunjomon. There was something about the boy though, that made Sowilomon's heart race. He couldn't place his finger on the feeling, or what caused it, but it was there none the less.

**"Light's Call!"** The Digital angle called forth one of his most devastating attacks right off the bat, he knew it was a gamble, because it took so much out of him, but that was what the situation called for.

Lightning streamed from his wings, building into a torrent of power that was large enough to consume all three boys, there Partners, and the cottage behind them. The energy swirled and combined, becoming a funnel of power, fueled soulfully by Sowilomon's rage.

Tai's PoV

The lightning was racing toward them, it's furry was anything but expected. This was the first battle they had had in which the bad guy didn't drone on and on about why he was doing what it was he was doing, or why the Digidestined were in the way. Tai kinda liked the change of pace, but he knew they were toast.

Just as the maelstrom of energy was about to hit them something strange happened.

T.K.s PoV

The younger boy had never seen anything like this before. None of there enemies had ever been able to command that much power in a single blow. And since this was the first attack, T.K. figured there were other things up the 'Angel's' sleeves. He couldn't believe that there first attempt to fight, was going to be there last.

Just as he was preparing to lose his life for the Digital World, something happened. Something that made the very rules of the game change. There was going to be a new set of rules this time around, as long as Matt was willing to fight.

Matt's PoV

I just got the love of my life, and my little brother back. I'm not losing them now! Matt thought to himself as he saw the torrent of energy aimed for them. He wouldn't, no, couldn't, allow this to happen. Something inside of him awoke with a vengeance. His Crest's power flowed through him like a slight electric current, soothing and hungry at the same time. There would be more to this war then just the Digimon fighting this time around, and Matt was the first to know it. There was a power here. A power the Digidestined had never known about before.

Matt felt robbed of his Crest, of his time that he could have acknowledged his feelings for Tai, of the time he could have watched his little brother grow into the young man he was now. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They weren't supposed to have been brought back here, and now it was time to show these 'Angels' the power they had truly stolen from the Digidestined. And most of all, it was time to return the power. The Digidestined had never known the true power of the Crests. The power they awakined in there true bearers. But now, Matt knew. And he refused to let it go unchecked.

As the funnle of lightning came at them, Matt stood his ground. His hair sparking much like Sowilomon's wings, and his eyes glowing with an inner light. A blue dome formed around the boys and there Digimon, right as the lightning hit it's mark. But they were kept safe inside it's barrier.

Sowilomon's PoV

The deed was done. The boys had just stood there as the power had slammed into them. It had kicked up dust, and debris from the shack, and now there was only a small crater where the powerful blow had struck. Sowilomon finished his decent to the soiled field. Littered by scraps of metal and wood from the lodging. However, there was something missing. There was no carnage, no pieces or bodies of the boys or the Digimon.

Slowly the dust started to settle, and there they were. Safe, and standing on still green earth. The blue shimmer around them dropped, and the Ishida boy's hands had come down from where they had been, holding the blast at bay with nothing less then the true power of his Crest. Sowilomon was weak now. Weaker then he should have been just using Light's Call. It was as if the power the boy had used to turn away such power, had come form the Angel himself. Then the boy did something different, he pulled up his Digivice, a wolfish grin covering his face. The Digivice looked strange, and glowed with the same blue the shield around them had. What was going on?

Matt's PoV

Matt could feel the confusion inside the poor bastard. He knew that the 'Angel' must be more confused now then he ever had in his life. But it was time to throw something else into the equation. It was time for Gabumon to Warp Digivolve. Holding out his Digivice, Matt's smile became wolfish in nature.

"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve." His voice was calm, cool, and collected. This 'Angel' was toast now.

Gabumon was enveloped by the blue light from the Digivice, His form taking on that of Garurumon, and piece by piece his body was transformed into the Digimetal body of MetalGarurumon.

The Mechanical Wolf's howl was one of fury and pain, victory and loss. He held all of his feelings inside himself, until he finally released his own devastating attack.

**"GIGA MISSILE"** The chest cavity on the mechanical wolf opened, revealing a deadly missile, that let loose, and streaked in a flash toward the weakened 'Angel'. As it flew through the air, Matt's wrath and emotions united with his Digimon's, bathing the missile in the blue light of the Crest of Friendship. He gave every thing he had to this one shot. And he prayed that it would find it's mark.

The missile seemed to glow with the power more and more, as Matt thought about all his friends that had been taken by the 'Angels', and about the injustice of what they had done. Then he thought about Tai, and how much every one had suffered from the actions of the 'Angels' and this too fed the power of the storm.

With out mercy, and without regret, the missile struck the 'Angel' dead in his chest. The sonic boom of the blast drowned out even the roar of the constant thunder, and the blast itself blinded every one in a way the lightning had failed to do. But when the smoke cleared, Sowilomon still lived, his armor and face mask broken beyond quick repair.

_**"You haven't seen the last of me Boy. I'll be back!"**_ The 'Angel swore, then took to the skies again. As he flew, a Digiportal opened in front of him, swallowing him into the chaos that could be seen inside. As he disappeared, a single item fell from his fleeing form. The Mark of Sowilo that had adorned his helmet. It fell to the earth, forming a pendent not unlike the ones that once housed there Crests.

Matt slowly walked up to the pendent, cautious of trickery. As he approached, it glowed blue with power, and flashed with inner lightning. Once Yamato Ishida touched it, however, it began to glow brighter and brighter, until all six of the onlookers had to avert there gaze from the pulsing light of friendship. When the light died down, the pendent and Crest were gone once more, but upon Matt's bare chest, a blue mark had appeared. The Crest of Friendship, interlaced with the rune Sowilo, glowed faintly, and finally rested, until it's power was needed once more.

Tai ran over to his friend, and looked at the new marking on the boy's body. An impish grin spread across his face.

"You look really hot with a tattoo." He said, as he stole a kiss from the boy and wandered back over to the other three onlookers.

MetalGarurumon looked over at Matt with a sly smile on his face, his eyes knowing and mischievous. "Maybe you should show him the other tattoo some day." He said, and then deDigivolved back to Tsunimon.

As he thought about what his old Partner had said, he blushed, and a grin spread across his face.

"So where to next oh great leader?" Matt asked Tai with a wicked grin.

"Well, we have you, T.K., Patamon, Tsunimon, Agumon, and myself free, who would be the closet one from here?" T.K. had no hesitation when he answered the Cinimon haired leader.

"That would be Joe. He's with Keenazmon now, last I heard anyway. Besides, it looks like we have a power with us they don't expect." He said nodding to Matt. But Matt shook his head.

"That trick is probably a one shot wonder. Now they know I have the power. And ten bucks on the fact that now they'll have a way to counter it." Matt's face was crest fallen, his pride bruised to admit that he couldn't be much of a 'secret' weapon.

Tai was to happy that they had survived to stop and ask to many more questions. "Good, Lets get going. It's high time they returned the power."


End file.
